


Fate AU: Connections

by Escape_Mental_Author



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, RWBY
Genre: F/M, fate au, i hope you guys enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_Mental_Author/pseuds/Escape_Mental_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the young Jaune Arc is part of a broken and disgraced Magecraft household. There is no chance for his family to find true redemption within a society that creates and destroys so freely. Still he hopes that he could be as great as his grandfather, to be as skilled and and as strong. While he does not know of the upcoming Grail War but it seems that the Grail has selected him as one of the Masters to play in it's twisted game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate AU: Connections

The pinprick wasn’t the most painful thing about the ritual but still Jaune Arc continued to draw out the seal in his blood. He wanted to try and do his best to learn magic on his own, he knew that his eldest sister would receive the magic crest of the family, leaving him and his multiple sisters to study on their own and not have to deal with the burden of continuing on a mage family. Still, he wanted to be like his grandfather, he wanted to be a mage. So now he continued to trace his still bleeding hand into the symbol of summoning.

This was just a simple summoning spell, this would be one of the larger of the summoning spells that he was working on recently. Day after day he had been working on different sorts of magic so that he could possibly enter into an apprenticeship with an actual mage and hopefully go to Clock Tower. He knew that he would probably stay as an apprentice, hell he was even thinking of sneaking into the academy there, but that would probably never work. For now he had to focus on what he could do, a simple summoning, just a golem. So he began to incantation that was within the book, which seemed far too elaborate in his mind but then again he’d never tried to create a full sized golem, usually he stuck to those that looked like dolls for practice. At least that was the plan for what he was going to be doing for the past hour, almost two at this point. 

Just as the clock hit midnight and Jaune was about to give up, everything turned a near pitch black as the seal began to glow with a deep, almost ionic blue that danced around the room as both energy and mist that swirled around him. Usually Jaune would keep pushing forward, he only really saw a situation for what it was at the very last moments. This had led to more than a few incidents where he had ended up worse for wear. Moments lasted as the light pulsed outwards, he swore that for a moment he could see magic circuits being constructed in the air around him. The circuits and light came together before there was an eruption, the workshop his family used erupted outwards, the small desks and tables being thrown from position and the books being torn about. Worse of all, one of the few prize possessions of his family, a near ancient juniper had been pulled apart.  
It was then Jaune Arc knew that he had messed up the spell, he had probably summoned a demon or worse he brought about some giant monster. This would be the end of the line for him, so all he could do was look into the bright light as it burst out in thick smoke. 

Standing in the center of the seal was a woman, elegant and beautiful in her nature and appearance, but something distant and almost sorrowful to her. She was clad in red and gold leather and cloth. Covering most of her form was the armor of the Greek legion, done with the thick armored pants which acted as the protection against the cold. Instead of the usual armored skirts, she wore a single red cloth, wrapped around her waist, done up with a belt and a large golden crest. 

Every part of her clothing had the shimmer of mana, a defense beyond the physical realm. Even with this defense she seemed either foolish or confident in her own armor, sections of armor mismatched with almost no protection offered. The right done in metal and leather, protecting her forearm as a shield and bracer ending in a gauntlet, curved and spiked in a near beautiful cruelty to the design. On the left a simple shoulder plate which ended with a section protecting her heart. The only armor which remained in concord was the armor covering her legs and the metallic greaves adorning boot with featherlike designs etched into them. 

She took a step forward, her ocean green eyes reflecting the light in near perfect mirrors which showed the man who had summoned her. “I ask you, are you the one who summoned me, the one who thinks himself worthy to be my master?” While her voice was soft, there was something else, coldness betraying an empty heart. It was as if she wasn’t there, not in the sense that Jaune was there, existing in the moment. 

Jaune was still far too rattled to do anything, the eruption and extreme pull of his mana had left him in a sort of shock which quickly invited darkness. The only thing that he could remember was red, thicker than blood and more vibrant than roses and then nothing. What followed were flashes of an empty and burning city, with that same red reflected not by the blue glow of mana but the bright glow of nearby flames. Maybe he was dreaming of his demise, the spell could have rebound and erupted, he was probably just dreaming of the mistake that would cost him his life. 

“Jaune, Jaune darling please wake up!” The voice of his mother pleaded, it stirred him back to consciousness, and the workshop was still in ruins, his mother and father on either side of him, with all of his sisters peeking in the doorway, they seemed almost scared of something. 

“Mom, dad, what’s going on?” He asked, still not completely conscious, or at least he wasn’t until he caught sight of that same red color from his dreams. Looking up was the woman he summoned, though now he could make all of her out clearly, down to the deep olive color of her skin and the bright pine color of a spear she was gripping. The moment he saw the weapon Jaune shot up, nearly knocking his poor father over as he scrambled back. 

The Heroic Servant stayed distant, keeping a rather calm if not neutral expression as she held the point of the weapon towards the ground, to the core of the seal that Jaune had made.  
“Oh dear, what have you done.” She didn’t sound angry, but she was upset, almost heartbroken as she kept both of her hands clasped over his right hand. It was almost like she was scared to let him go, even his father seemed shaken. 

“I was just trying to practice some spells, just a golem I promise.” Jaune was quick to defend himself, to explain what had happened as his voice nearly cracked, he didn’t know why but his parents reactions were unsettling him, it was far too worrying to not try and tell them what had happened.  
“A golem, with a spell like?” The spearwoman question as she took a step forward, kneeling down to examine the overly old book that he had been using to study the summoning spells. The pages were worn and some of them fused together. “You were lucky you didn’t kill yourself using a damaged book like this.” She continued on, moving to stand tall before the three members of the Arc family.  
“Still this spell should not have been able to summon me, let alone summon anyone.” This was all that she could really say on the matter, the spell should have failed there was no reason for the power of something so weak to have called to her. That was the conclusion she came to until she what remained of the near ancient tree that had sat within the workshop. The Spirit’s lips pursed as she lost herself in thought over to what had happened. 

“What’s going on?” Jaune’s voice broke the haze of thought as the spearwoman took a soft breath, she would need to make him come to see what he had done in summoning her. “You have called to me in an ancient ritual to you mages, a war for possession of the artifact you call the Holy Grail.”  
There was no point in sparing any of the others, after all his fate had been sealed from the moment she had been called forth. She knew it to be true from the moment he fell before her, the mark of a Master, the Command Seals had formed and they were bound as Master and Servant. The Spirit could see her master’s face pale, a mix of fear, dread, and surprise spilling to the surface all at once.  
“To this end I promise to be your spear and shield, both your army and castle. I shall do battle so that you may obtain the Grail, until you denounce this or until you lose your life.” The Spirit had never battle against the will of destiny, not in her life and she would not fight it now that she had become a force of destiny itself. 

Jaune almost didn’t want to believe her, but as he shifted, he could feel his mother’s hands grip onto him tighter, it caused a sharp pain to shoo through his hand, he could feel it properly now, a magic brand which had marked him. His confidence, his bravado had gone out the window, replaced by the realization of his situation, of what he had done. There was no way to back out without consequences, not at this moment. 

“What’s your name?” Jaune asked, clearly still fearful as he spoke, he could feel his parents trying to pull on him, to silence him but there was something that made him press on, something that he couldn’t understand. “I am the Heroic Lancer of the Holy Grail.” Her voice remained soft, she was used to being known by titles and titles alone. This would be no different for her, no change from past to now. 

“No, I don’t want to know what you are, I want to know your name.” Jaune pressed a bit further, not knowing just how far he could press his luck with the Lancer. He would not be able to see such small reactions from the Heroic Spirit after his question, her eyes focusing on him, the corners of her lips curling, and her tense stature starting to soften. “My name is La-” She stopped herself before simply parroting her earlier words.

“My name is Pyrrha Nikos.”


End file.
